Morning
by tanteigirl
Summary: Sometimes your selfcontrol slips away in the most unwanted moments, and consequences come. Sequel to 'Not a Forgotten Promise'. KaiShin. Final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_Gree~tings! I'm here again. Well, this is a sequel to 'Not a Forgotten Promise', which is a shot I made a month ago with promises of continuing it. You should probably check it out before reading this. I had my doubts about putting it in the same fic, because the writing style it's slightly different. So that's basically why I am publishing it apart. This is going to be relatively short, approximately three or four chapters more. Keep up with it! But anyway, I hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review please! It's really important to me what you think of my work._

_Enjoy,_

_tanteigirl69._

* * *

Shinichi woke up at the diabolic sound of his cell phone and tried to open his eyes. Nope. No use. He realised his entire body was in pain as he extended his right arm to the bedstand table for the source of the annoying sound. However, before he could find it, the call stopped. He swore inside his mind about impatient people and stupid early( really, Shin-chan?) calls.

Shinichi groned at this and let his arm fall limp to his side. A shiver run through his body, cold sensation touching his skin, and he realised he was naked. Why the hell was he naked? He tried to remember but it was all confusing in his head. He couldn't remember pretty much anything of what he had done the day before. Had he been _that_ late from work that he fall sleep before he could put on some pijamas? Well, certainly, it wouldn't be the first time. His detective work was really demanding and exhausting, even for a healthy 21-year-old man as himself. Running into murders and chasing criminals all day was defitinely not the easy kind of work. Not that he ever complain though. He liked what he did very much.

Shinichi cracked his eyes open at the necesity of further exploration. It was all dark, but the shadow of the fan on the roof confirmed that this was in fact his room after all. He left a sigh of relief. So yeah, that must have been it, he had come home very late and worn out to remember anything. He turned his head in an atemp to read the hour from the digital clock, but he couldn't. His vision was totally blurred and he used his hand to rub his eyes and try again. 10 am. Had he slept that much? He tried to sit on the bed, but he only managed to lift himself some centimeters before he got all dizzy and fall against the mattres again. Why the hell his head ached so frikkin' badly?

In that moment the phone started ringing again and he reached for it as soon as he could, begging for the blessed buzzing in his head to stop. His voice came up all rough and he almost choked at how dry his mouth was.

"Mo-moshi, moshi??"

"Shinichi?!"

"Oh,-cough-, Ran?"

"Baka! Why didn't you answered earlier? I've been calling since… well, one hour ago Shinichi! I thought that something had happened to you, or worst! You didn't get home...!"

Shinichi put the phone away from his head as Ran started yelling more eagerly through the phone and into his brain. Her preview statements falling into his mind. Strange. He was usually alert at any sound even when he was asleep. You could even say he slept with an eye cracked open. He sensed Ran's voice lower through the phone and delicately brought it back to his ear, before Ran realised he wasn't listening anymore.

"Ow, Ran! I overslept, I don't know. I'm sorry I worried you!" Shinichi tried to calm her down and silence-finally!- reached his ear.

"I'm sorry Shinichi, I didn't want to yell at you, but, how you dare, you detective geek!, to worry your fiancé like that!" Yeahp, It was true, her fiancé." Well…, Shinichi, tell me, how did it go last night?"

Shinichi frowned his eyebrow even though she couldn't see it. Confusion appeared in his face. So Ran knew something he didn't…?

"Last night, Ran?"

"Well, yes, your bachelor party! Heiji had been fuzzing over it all week, from what I had understood it was beeing held yesterday, wasn't it?"

OH! Right. The party. So Hattori was responsible of his current condition, wasn't he? He knew it was a bad idea getting drunk. He never had much resistence for alcohol, and what was worse, he wouldn't realise his state until he was totally and completely boozed.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember. Images starting flowing in his mind… golden lights, a table, oh right… the bar were they had gone. There was Hattori, laughing like mad and offering him a shot,... Hakuba, having a cigar and watching him…, and Kaito, holding a whole bottle of whiskey, his sight lost somewhere in the dance-floor… He remembered the soft music and the fire of the shot burning in his throat.

"Shinichi, are you there?"

"Oh yes, Ran, I'm here. We... We had a great time…" _I suposse._

"No…no other girls, right, Shinichi?" She hesitated, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. Shinichi couldn't help but laugh, before choking with air…

_Soft hands caressing his sides, warm sensation of skin against skin. The smell of sweat and roses filling his senses, __leaving him wanting, craving for more. Wet tonge against his, soft hair in his hand... _

What the hell had he done? _Oh, Ran. Oh Ran._ Oh, right, Ran.

"Of- of course not. Can I call you later? Bye."

Shinichi ended the call abruptly and throw away the phone, which crashed into the wall. Images still floating in his mind. What was all that? Had he really done that with somebody? What he was supposed to do now? Shinichi stood there, trying to remember more, but he couldn't. Maybe… maybe nothing more had happened, maybe it was just a dream…

He rolled to the left side of the bed, and he wished he hadn't done that. A warm breath against his face, his hand on something soft, but sticky, and before all, that shouldn't be there…

He instantly rolled to the other side, looking for the switch of his lamp and turning it on. But he didn't dare to look again, that was the proof that something had happened last night, and he really didn't want to know _what_ had happened. He shut his eyes closed as if the person- because Shinichi was very sure that it was a person- were to disappear when he open them again.

A moan came from the other side of the bed and he instictively looked around, and couldn't help but to let a shout escape his mouth.

Guess what?

"Kaito!!!"

-tbc-

* * *

_A.N.:_

_Well, this is it for now. Next chapter is going to be more interesting (in my opinion, and I'm the author. You should believe me.) and a little more angsty. It will be posted soon._

_This goes dedicated to the people who like the other story and demanded a sequel, of course. And specially to _**_Micks-chan. _**_You're great, girl! Yoroshiku._

_Disclaimer: DC/MK characters no me pertenecen._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again, my dears! Well, here's the second chapter. I'll try to upload next one faster. Thank you people for reading this! Review plea~se! Oh, yes, it's easy to tell but italics go for some thoughts, emphasis and flashbacks. Don't worry, you won't be confused. _

_Nothing more to say._

_Enjoy._

_tanteigirl69_

* * *

Perfect bright violet orbs looked at him with fear. Shinichi wanted to scream like a little girl. Kaito sat down in the bed and covered himself with the sheets and Shinichi used his pillow to hide his private parts. Kaito looked at him confused at first, but surely it didn't take much time to realize what was going on. He had his gaze focused on Shinichi, expectantly. The blue eyed boy was shocked and was gasping for air as if he had run a marathon.

_Oh, crap! What the hell? Oh God, please don't, please don't tell me… No, this can't be. _

Shinichi took a deep breath and examined Kaito. He was blushing as he imagined himself must be, his hair was messier than usual and his eyes were totally wide. His lips were a little open and Shinichi _could feel_ the air leaving his mouth. _Fuck_, he looked beautiful. What had he done? This was so bad, with all the events that had happened in the last encounter between them… Kaito had admitted his feelings for him and he had rejected him because of Ran. Because he was engaged to Ran now. And this was all he had to avoid, being at Kaito's mercy. He had always had self control, damn it! What had he done?

_A hand came to caress his cheek and violet eyes were looking directly at him. He lifted his head up and encountered a pair of lips in a bittersweet kiss, heat running through his body. A sweated, sculptured body pressing down on him…_

Shinichi shook his head to stop the memories, but at that point his face was already red tomato. Things weren't supposed to happen like this. He had Ran. He was to get married with her in two weeks. He was going to make her happy as he promised.

Kaito chuckled and Shinichi looked up at him again, taken aback. What was he laughing at? Did he really found this situation funny? He had just ruined everything. It was definitely something not humorous! His gaze became one filled with anger, and he suddenly wanted to punch Kaito right on the face. Why did he look so happy? Don't be…

"You planed this, didn't you? You jerk! No surprise why you are so happy!" Shinichi get up from bed and started putting some cloth on. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at his supposed friend right now. He used him, he took advantage of him! How didn't he see it before? That bastard!

"Shinichi, that's not…" Kaito extended an arm into Shinichi's direction but the latter just stepped away even more. Shinichi was freaking furious, he wasn't going to allow Kaito to make fun of him. He knew he loved Kaito, but he had crossed the line this time. He cut him off.

"Fuck you! What didn't you understand, Kaito! Tricking me like this! We talked about this, I told you I can't! How could you do this to me? Three weeks before my weeding! You disgust me!"

"SHINICHI, NO!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Shinichi's back leaned on the wall behind him for support and Kaito, who was on his knees on the bed, stared at him, his eyes widen in shock and full of hurt. His hands closed in fists, grabbing the sheet under him inside them. They looked at each other for two seconds, millions of feelings connected with one look and trying to understand what was going on, and… the house bell rang. Shinichi, now fully clothed, stormed out of the bedroom without daring to look at Kaito once again. He walked out the hallway and rushed downstairs. His loud steps were camouflaged by the constantly ringing sound.

"I'm coming!" Shinichi half shouted, half groaned as he reached the entrance door.

He opened it to see Hattori there.

"Oi, Kudou, How ya doin'? Ya look like crap, buddy."

"Genius, Hattori. I _feel _like crap. I don't even know how I got home." Heiji laughed loudly at this.

"Butcha looked pretty conscious last night. At least, when ya two left. I trusted ya to be the sober one!"

"What do you mean, Hattori?"

"Well, at 2 a.m. ya grabbed Kuroba and ya said he was too passed and ya're taking him ta his home in a cab. Sure thing he needed the assistance, but I mus' tell ya, ya didn't choose a right time. The man was pretty much enjoying himself…"

_Smoke was going out of his ears and his eyes were trying to send X-rays. His whole body was tense. He was muttering injuries and holding his glass a little too tight. So much it wouldn't be a surprise in case of shattering in is hand. A sad blues he didn't know was playing in the background, but he wasn't listening. _

_He shifted slightly at every touch and flinched with every kiss. His index finger and his thumb's left hand were rubbing hard against each other. He was jealous. Hell he was jealous! He wanted to push them apart so badly._

_His gaze was pointed and locked with a couple in the back of the bar, behind the dance-floor. A young man wearing a white shirt and black pants who was heavily and unceremoniously making out with a stupid and plastic blonde against a wall. And the worst part was that he seemed to be enjoying it _madly_. Shinichi groaned as a hand went to place itself at Kaito's low back and this one certainly responded at the touch pressing harder on the woman. Shinichi had had enough._

"_His is making a scene. I'm taking him home." He said looking around to see Hakuba and Hattori, who were also witnessing the little make out session their friend was having. Saguru was red with embarrassment and Heiji was chuckling and banging his palm on the table. He was almost crying of laugh._

"_But we are enjoying this too much!" He managed to say despite his laughs. Shinichi offered him a deadpan look in response. "Well… ok, you can take him. But at least let me take him a photo first. This is gold!" He said checking his pockets to get his cell phone._

_Shinichi sighed in annoyance and he managed to stand up. Everything was going in circles around him, but he was determined to accomplish his task. He crossed the bar in large hurried steps and grabbed the other man by the upper arm and separated him for the woman._

"_Hey! Whatcha doin'?" Kaito looked up to see Shinichi next to him. He stared at him surprised and then mildly, the rush in his veins going away. He stopped trying to shake the grab off of his arm. On the contrary, he let himself to be pulled apart and started following Shinichi out of the bar…_

"KUDOU! Are ya 'kay? "

"Oh… yes."

"Geez, man ya totally zoomed out. I was investigating a case near here. I need ta get back now. See ya later!"

Hattori left and Shinichi closed the door behind him, drowned in his thoughts and his last memories. So it had been his fault…? He was the one who had taken Kaito and dragged him out with him?

He couldn't help but remember about how badly he had yelled to Kaito and how much an ass he had been to him. He needed to apologize. Shinichi got away from the door and started walking to his bedroom again slowly, submerged in his own thoughts. But when he opened the door, there was nobody there. An open window and a dancing curtain because of the wind told him what he needed to now, not like it wasn't stupidly obvious anyway.

The bed left undone, the sunlight illuminating his bedroom. It felt somewhat awful. No laugh, no smile, no violet eyes piercing him. Shinichi felt empty. He had left.

* * *

_Disclaimer: DC/MK characters no son mios!_

_Review please! Let me know what you think;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! This is the new chapter. Sorry it took too long! I was away on a school trip, with no way of getting this to be uploaded. Won't happen again anytime soon, anyway! The chapter was beta read by **Alice The Walker**. Thank you so much for doing this! Hope to be able to keep working with you!_

_Enough. Enjoy._

_tanteigirl69_

* * *

Five days passed since Shinichi's bachelor party.

In his world, during the first days, time seemed to stay still. No reaction was gained from Shinichi. He tried to hide it, of course, but the people who knew better could tell that something was off. Shinichi would space out anytime of the day, his gaze lost somewhere they couldn't find. And when they asked if something was wrong, he would totally deny it.

What people didn't know was that Shinichi was having a strong intern debate. Causes and consequences of his actions were being evaluated. His actions and thoughts had led him into a corner, a constant cycle, wondering over and over about what he should do.

In one side, he had been awful to Kaito. He had blamed him for things that he acknowledged later had been his fault, well… a part of them. He knew he needed to apologize, but on the other hand… What exactly was going to tell him? If he apologized he would be admitting that he had wanted to do that with him. That could eventually lead to be asked questions about his feelings for him. He couldn't do that. He couldn't let Kaito know that he felt the same way about him. And he highly doubted he could keep lying or avoiding him if that happened. He knew Kaito would start carving for the truth and eventually break him down.

On the other side, he had to decide what to do with Ran. He had made his mind already. He was going to marry Ran. There was no way back now. If he told her what happened that night, it might ruin everything. In addition, if he wasn't going to tell anything to Kaito, wouldn't it be convenient to keep quiet? The knowledge would only hurt Ran, and he couldn't even think about making her cry _again_. Certainly, his conscience was killing him. But it was his fault. Maybe coexist with it was his punishment. Shinichi knew there was no truth in that. He was scared. He was questioning himself about what he should do, what he really wanted to do, and what would be the best for the people around him. After all, there is only one truth, even if it sucks. Even though it would be terribly stupid to confess, it was the right thing to do. But he hadn't gathered the courage to do so, and the arguments against it were heavy.

So he kept thinking.

"Shinichi?" Ran looked up at her boyfriend. She was lying on the couch next to him watching television, with her head in his lap.

"Mmm, yeah?" He had been so submerged in his thoughts that he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Are you okay?" Concern was transmitted with her voice. She was sitting now, watching him with weary eyes. This was Shinichi. He must be, and she knew it. But something in him was different. He was in tune with a completely different radio. Something was bothering him, and she wondered if she had done something wrong. Because he was trying to avoid her stare and her approaches as much as he could.

"Of course I'm okay." Neither of them believed it. Shinichi offered Ran a sweet and charming but soft smile to try to soothe her concern. It didn't work though, because Ran gave him a worried, and accusing, look in response. Shinichi turned his expression to a more serious one. "Really, I'm fine. What made you think otherwise?"

"Well, to begin with, you didn't turn a page of your book in the last 10 minutes. You've never taken that much to read anything and this is Sherlock Holmes we're talking about! And Shinichi…" She took a break to breath and Shinichi took it as his turn to talk, but Ran raised a finger to stop Shinichi for doing so."Ah-ha, let me finish. Shinichi… You've been acting strange lately, and I don't know why you wouldn't tell me if something is not right. You know you can trust me and you're really scaring me. You are all day spacing out, God knows why! Do you really think I won't understand you, or that I will judge you?"

Shinichi didn't move. He just kept sitting there, paralyzed. This was one thing he didn't want to happen, Ran confronting him. He looked at her eyes, but he didn't know what was there. She had _her_ eyes analyzing him, and waiting expectantly for _something_. And what she told him… How much exactly her suspicions were right? How much her statements were just simply worry and how much were they founded above developed theories? She wasn't stupid, and she wanted to know. And Shinichi had the obligation to tell her.

"Ran…" He looked at her, and she smiled lightly, encouraging him to go on."Please, listen first…This is… What I need to tell you is…Ran, I'm so…"

RIIIIIIIING

They kept staring at each other. Ran hadn't twitched at all and just limited herself to nod towards Shinichi, wanting him to continue. But the latter had stepped out of the trance he had fallen into while Ran was taking, and wasn't very willing to go on talking without a better thought about it. Another ringing echoed in the house and Shinichi spoke up, hesitantly.

"We should get it. It may be important."And then he added as Ran made a face to him. "We'll continue later."

At Shinichi's last words, she slowly stood up and went out of the study after squeezing his shoulder slightly.

Shinichi had been to an inch to tell her what was going on. She was afraid, but she wanted to know what was wrong with him. Obviously she had her suspicions, and feared if any of them were true, but he had always been truthful to her. The only time he had failed at that was for her safety. However, now there was no reason for doing that. She knew it would be difficult to catch Shinichi unaware again, but she would try anyway.

Ran reached the doorknob and opened it to have somebody collide with her. It took a great deal of her strength to not to fell backwards. She was about to scream when she noticed this person was Aoko, and that she was crying very loudly.

"Aoko-chan? What's wrong?"

It took several minutes to calm her down. She was panting and sobbing and Ran didn't know what to do, so she started patting her head. When she finally let go of her, she had her T-shirt all wet from the other's tears.

"I'm so sorry I ca-me here. I called your ho-home and Mouri-san told m-me you were here. I didn't know what to-to do." Aoko started stuttering, and Ran gave her a soft smile.

"Shhh… It's okay, don't worry. " She reassured her friend. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's him Ran." Her eyes looked up at her, puffy and red. She was biting her lips to stop herself from crying. "He left a note and disappeared. The only thing he wrote was 'Take care'. The only thing Ran!"

"Kuroba-kun?"

"Yes… Oh, Ran. It's been a while since he isn't the same. I should have seen it!"

"But Aoko-chan… I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"I know that. It's just I'm worried about him. I think… I think someone broke his heart."

"What do you mean?"

"I've known for a while that Kaito is in love with someone. I could tell by the way he smiled or how much more radiant he was. Sometimes he murmured things in his dreams, but I could never catch exactly what. I didn't know who he was in love with, but I'm pretty sure about he was. And one day, something changed. He has been depressed since then. He would always smile, but his eyes said otherwise… Ran, I want him to be happy, ju-just that." Aoko broke down again and this time was Ran the one who took her in her arms. "I-I am scared he would do something stupid."

"Aoko-chan, don't say something like that!" Ran scolded her. She was really very surprised by the other young woman words, but she knew she had to comfort her now. She will have time to think later. "Kuroba-kun had always known better than that! I'm sure everything will be fine soon and he will come back. You'll see. Come on inside now, I'll make some tea."

She turned around and closed the door with Aoko still clutching on her.

Shinichi was there, leaning against the door frame, blank expression plastered on his face. Ran frowned. He was doing that again! But something was different from the usual thoughtful face. Now, he seemed… _hurt_ was the word? Ran didn't want to exaggerate, but he looked a little paler and almost panicked like a little child, something she had never seen in his face not even when he was Conan.

His gaze was focused ahead of him, and she followed it with her own.

Out of the window, high in the blue sky, a white full moon was shining. So beautiful, it seemed unreal. It seemed like _magic._

* * *

_Please review! I love all your comments, advices, suggestions, etc. They are what it makes me want to keep going!_

_Disclaimer: I've already said I didn't own DC/MK. No me denuncien!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! Well I have no excuse for absenting that long, hope you're not mad at me! This time won't be long pauses till the end. Author promise. Well, nothing more to say, onto the story!_

_tanteigirl69_

* * *

It was dark. The plain field was completely black and the main house lights were turned off. The old man was obviously sleeping already. It wasn't cold and there was just a slight breeze, which made the leaves of the trees produce a comfortable sound in the distance. There was no moon that night, so the stars made a wonderful view in the sky.

In spite of the beautiful scenery, Shinichi's skin became goose bumps. His steps were fast and large, echoing in the tranquil night. The detective seemed out of his mind, and he probably was, but he wouldn't care in that moment. He needed to get _there_. A horse's neigh was heard and he quickened his pace. _He has to be there_. Shinichi wasn't religious, but he was praying nonetheless, for his friend and for their mission. He ran even faster during the last hundred meters and opened the wooden door. In a corner a candle was lit and a big sting covered the floor beneath it. The teen cautiously approached.

On a straw pale a young man in white pants was sitting. Blood, partly dried, extended from his left shoulder all over his chest and up to his trousers' waist band. He was pressing a blue cloth against his injury as he looked at his new visitor. He was smiling. The bastard was smiling!

"The bullet is out. It's just my shoulder. Would you like to help me?"

"Stupid!" Shinichi cried out, but a sigh of relief left him. Shinichi started swearing and providing him with insults Kaito had never heard before, not even from Nakamori-keibu himself. However, the detective took off his own shirt and ripped off a piece of it to make a bandage for the other.

The detective seemed truly worried, but this only made Kaito smile more widely and _sincerely_.

"You could have killed yourself there! What were you thinking when you started pursuing them _on your own_?"

"They fired at you, Shinichi! Okay?" He had let that spill out of his mouth before he could stop it, still having a little blush from seeing the other's naked torso. _Stupid, stupid stupid. What are you thinking about! Change the subject, quickly!_ "I'm sorry, Shinichi, for having put your mission in danger tonight… I almost ruined everything, didn't I?"

"The mission, Kaito? It's your life I'm talking about!"

Kaito went speechless. He just looked down because he was starting to feel ashamed, but also because he was blushing – again – at the thought of Shinichi caring for his life.

Shinichi started observing the other's wound. "Alcohol, Kaito."

"This is no time for getting drunk, you know?"

"It's for your injury!"

Kaito laughed, only to start coughing. He was the only person who would joke at moments like those, wasn't he? "In the jacket, fifth pocket to the right"

Shinichi cautiously grabbed the jacket and searched it, before taking a little bottle from one of its many pockets – he surely didn't want to put his hands God-knows-where. He poured some of the content onto a piece of cloth and started cleaning the other's wound. "Kaito, stop it!"

The mentioned let an even noisier hiss escape from his mouth. "It burns!" he replied, performing his best puppy dog-eyed face. "Be more careful! Why don't you blow at it?"

Shinichi suspiciously looked at him with his piercing blue gaze, but then did as Kaito asked. Moments after, the only thing heard was cloth delicately being wrapped around Kaito's shoulder. The detective finished and looked up to the other, who had his chin up and his eyes closed because of the pain. Shinichi decided he was not _that_ pale and he would be feeling _not-so-bad_ in the morning.

Kaito opened his eyes to look at the bandage and then at him. It was only then that Shinichi realized how close they were. They kept staring at each other for what seemed an eternity, but what was actually just a few seconds. The hot breath against his mouth wasn't helping Kaito much either. He had his lips partly opened and Shinichi's scent was filling him. If they continued in that position, if Shinichi would give him just one more moment like that, maybe he could gather the courage and then, maybe he would…

It was the moment Kaito chose to kill the gap between their mouths, the same Shinichi stood up, which almost caused the first to fall forward. Fortunately, Shinichi didn't see that. Was he avoiding looking at Kaito?

"You must be tired. After all you lost a good amount of blood. I'll be guarding tonight, so you should rest."

Shinichi turned around and started walking away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A phone rang in the East suite of a prestigious hotel in New York. The rays of the sun entered the white room and reflected themselves on the room's golden decorations and furniture. The young man who was resting on the king-size bed, picket it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Edogawa? I'm calling from the reception. We were asked to wake you up at 9 o' clock."

"Oh… Ooh, yes," he said between yawns. Yeahp, it was the name he chose to use outside Japan. It was a little ironic maybe, but if certain person hide himself so long under that nickname, maybe he could too. Of course that was the _only_ reason he chose it, wasn't it?

"Your breakfast will be there in half an hour. Do you want it for two?"

Kaito turned around and looked at the spot next to him. His last night's companion had already left. Good, he didn't like the moments in the morning when women got whimsical and started wandering about how a great time they had had, or repeating twenty times all over that he should call them.

"That won't be necessary," he finally replied and hung up.

Thirty minutes would be more than enough to take a shower. He stood up and walked out of his room and onto the balcony. Central Park made a beautiful view. Kaito remembered the dream he was having. It had taken place so long ago, that heist in which he had been shot, the night Shinichi took care of him. Why would he always dream about him? If the thing he wanted most was to take him out of his head. He needed to stop thinking about him, really.

He noticed a group of young children playing and running around the park. He wished they would still be there once he had finished his breakfast. Kaito entered again his room, determined to do everything as quickly as he could. After all, children were his favorite audience. They would never complain about his tricks, never figured them out, and never wanted to put him behind bars. Well certainly, there had been a kid that… _Oh, not again. Get out!_

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated. The more reviews, the faster I upload.  
Just kidding ^^_

_Special thanks for Benze-chan for having betaread-ed this for me in a record time :D_

_And Alice-chan, wherever you are, you sure are doing great. Hope to hear soon from you again!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there! Sorry for the delay. Here it goes next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Shinichi spent the days after Kaito's disappearance locked in his house working on the computer and making phone calls. Ran would come at night to make sure he had been eating and have dinner with him, while lecturing him about being a workaholic. What Ran didn't know was that the reason he kept both his phone and cellphone off was because he was avoiding Megure's calls. He obviously wasn't doing official work.

Shinichi didn't like pretending around Ran – he had even made up a case yesterday evening – but he didn't want to tell her he was really worried about Kaito. Nobody knew about the the young man's whereabouts, but they all agreed he could take care of himself. Shinichi agreed also, but he couldn't help wanting to find him as soon as possible.

Shinichi was on the computer, searching through archives that belonged to Japan Airports. Searching through all the people who entered and exited the country during the last two weeks wasn't an easy task. However, as he was already sure Kaito wasn't inside of Japan – after lots of research – this was something he had to do in order to find him.

He checked the hour. _Eight in the afternoon._

Well, that was weird. Ran would always come around seven p.m. to 'check out' on him. He evaluated calling her, but decided to do it later. _Megure-keibu must still be on duty_.

So it was one hour later that someone knocked at the door.

Shinichi was exiting his bedroom when he heard Ran's voice coming from the study. He went down the stairs quickly and soon entered the room.

Ran had his back to him and her hands were clenched to fists.

"Oi Ran, what's up?"

"Nothing, Shinichi. Why do you ask?" She turned around. Her face was a little swollen up and her cheeks had black traces from her make-up. She obviously had been crying. "Well, there is something, you know?" she said, raising a brow and looking inquisitively at Shinichi. As she received no response, she continued talking. "Today was the general rehearsal for the wedding and you didn't come."

Oh. He had screwed it this time, hadn't he? "Mmm. Sorry, Ran. I was busy working and lost sense of time. You know, lots of cases."

"I talked to Megure-keibu today, you know, Shinichi? He asked me why you didn't go to work all week or answer any of his calls."

Okay, that couldn't be good for him. Shinichi took a time to look at her. Although the traces of her crying and her anger were still there, she was absolutely calm and not even a hair from her head had moved at all while she spoke to him.

Minutes passed and Ran didn't say anything else, neither did Shinichi try to make up an excuse. So she decided to end up the silence.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was at first. But then I realised. You are not you."

"What?" Shinichi looked at her completely disconcerted.

"What I mean is that you are not the same since you 'came back'. At first I thought it was the whole Conan thing that changed you…"

"It was." Shinichi snapped in.

"But that wasn't the only thing, am I wrong? I created an image of you inside my head which was perfect for me, so at first I thought we would come to love each other again as always and everything would be back to normal. But really, what would be normal here? And I love you, Shinichi. Believe me, I do. Just, it wasn't till today that every piece of evidence fell into place." Ran made a pause and looked directly into Shinichi's eyes.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't understand a thing. Every piece fell into place she said? What was she talking about? Shinichi looked directly at her and he could have sworn that her fierce gaze made him shake in fear. He was lost this days, he already knew that. He was just taking his time to assimilate the late events.

He was a piece of crap. He was sure of that. All was his entire fault, all his dirty lies and stupid feelings, always fucking everything up. Ran didn't deserve that, he thought, as he looked at her with all the love he had left. He was broken, and didn't want to break her also.

Ran sighed and looked at him mildly, as if waiting for Shinichi to stop her, to tell her she was wrong. To take her once more in his arms and kiss her as he had never done before. He didn't do it though and she continued talking slowly, but with her voice completely firm and loud. "What I want to say to you, Shinichi, is that… Shinichi you know it, don't you? Because I do know. Shinichi… you're in love, but not with me precisely."

* * *

_Yeah, I finally did it. I kicked Ran out of this, didn't I? haha lol. Sorry if it was too short. Next time there will be another appearance from Kaito._

_Of course, thanks to MsBenzedrine-chan._

_Please review, tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

Kaito exited the elevator and passed by the receptionist, who wished him a good morning. The guard in the main door made a gesture with his hat as he opened the door for him.

It was the third week Kaito was staying at the hotel and the whole personal knew who he was, especially the ladies. He had thought about changing his location, but if anyone hadn't come to get him already, it had to be because they hadn't found him yet, _or didn't even look for him_. Kaito shook his head. He was very comfortable where he was and he wasn't supposed to be thinking about people who may or may not want to find him. In addition, there were several factors that made his stay great. From the occidental food of the hotel – no finny things! - to being in front of Central Park.

Kaito didn't like routines, but this was one was becoming an exception. There were always people to amuse, children to play with, old men to make fun of and beautiful women to give roses to. And he made sure to make it different every day, even if the audience didn't repeat itself. People would always gather around the reckoned magician. He acknowledged he was very famous in Japan, but he was surprised by the many people who recognized him there.

He would always plan new tricks, although he would do again the brilliant ones eventually. The problem was that he was always expecting for someone to come out from the crowd and tell him 'That's basic' or 'I know how you did it'. Maybe even just snort at an easy trick. He knew though that there were two people who could do that and one of them was dead. And what about the other? Well, more or less the same. He was mar–

Kaito hit his head with his palm to get his thoughts fall into place again.

Kudo Shinichi's wedding had taken place yesterday and that was the last thing he wanted to think about. For a week now, he had succeeded in avoiding television, newspapers and all kinds of things that could show that beautiful face and those brilliant blue eyes.

And he was delirious again.

Kaito crossed the avenue just in time before the lights went green for the cars to run again. He started walking to his usual spot when he saw it. His face illuminated at the simple view of _the candy apples seller!_ He ran towards the man with the trolley and bought the most shiny apple and started eating it slowly, taking his time to taste the sugar in his mouth. He noticed that there was already a little crowd in the place he put up his tricks and grinned. They have never actually waited for him before! He was getting his followers, wasn't he? However, as he got nearer he realized they weren't there because of him. There was already another magician and everybody was enjoying his tricks. Kaito grumbled but decided to stay and look, just for a while.

The magician was wearing a black tuxedo and he even had a wand in his hand, unlike Kaito who was very casual, wearing a jeans and a white T-shirt. Kaito couldn't help but laugh. Such a comic person, or ridiculous he must be. A wand? Really? The man took out three mugs and a little ball. Well, it seemed a little swindle was taken place here. The man played the game once, to demonstrate how it was done. He put the mugs around, one of them having the little ball inside and mixed them. Then a young lady who had volunteered chose the right one and she won.

Kaito frowned, this was a completely illegal thing. Did he really want to cheat people to make money? He didn't say anything though, so he waited to see what happened next.

The 'magician' asked for another volunteer to play against him for ten dollars. A bold man stepped forward, muttering something like 'I gonna win tis thin' and gave him the money. The trickster put it inside his pocket and Kaito didn't like it at all. He started mixing the mugs in a velocity that not many people could have been able to follow it, but Kaito just smiled. The astonished man picked the middle one by guess and luck, then he didn't seem happy to have been fooled. The magician just laughed to reveal there wasn't any ball under the cup, then did the same with the right one. But when he picked up the one on the left, a chipmunk appeared and jumped on the bold man's arm. He was startled at first, but then he saw that the chipmunk had his bill in its little mouth. Everybody laughed, and Kaito decided the man could borrow his spot and his audience just this once.

After a round for the park, Kaito decided he would enjoy a strawberry shake from a coffee store just a few blocks away and maybe then he would come back to the hotel to swim a while in the pool.

He was waiting to cross the street, submerged in his thoughts, when he saw him. Blue jacket and black trousers, his slim silhouette, straight and short hair in the wind.

Kaito went paralyzed, before turning around and quickly running after the man, just to grab him by the upper arm. A young man, French maybe, turned around, startled. Just a view of his brown eyes and Kaito knew he was delusional again. He muttered apologies and let go off of the man's arm, who started walking away quickly.

Kaito needed to stop. He needed to make front to the situation. He couldn't go on like this or he would go mad. Yes. He needed to go back to leave the past where it was supposed to be. Buried. He never before had let anything pass over him, not even the great detective Kudo Shinichi.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay, I've been with finals at school and really had no time for uploading. Anyway, I finished highschool (YAY!) and I'm on holidays now, so you'll be seeing me around pretty much I guess.__  
__Hope you like this chapter!__  
__tanteigirl69_

* * *

When things go wrong, you need to find a way to forget about everything. Guess which way it would be for Shinichi.

It was Monday morning and he was walking to work. It was sunny and he thought it was a perfect day to get involved in trivial issues such as solving murders.

It was kinda hot, but Shinichi was wearing a jacket over his suit, a scarf covering most of his face. He lowered the blue cap he had on and checked the time. Half past eight in the morning. Just in time for having a good cup of coffee before working. So he continued walking past the station and turned the corner, where his favorite coffee shop was.

Shinichi smiled as he saw that there was no line and approached the counter to buy a large black coffee, trying not to look directly at the attendant. Shinichi appreciated the warmth of the people for him, but he just wasn't in the mood to get chatty.

Shinichi exited the café, sipping his drink and starting to walk to the police station.

He had entered the main office where he immediately had Megure-keibu on his toes_, _who was talking about a new case and some files he needed to look at. Shinichi noticed some stares from the rest of the workers, but paid no mind. His superior stopped babbling about this and that and put a large pile of documents against his chest – which completely took Shinichi by surprise – and had to do some strange movements to avoid them falling to the floor.

"Hey, Kudou-kun, were you listening? I was telling you about the last case you were at, the one where the woman killed her husband, remember?" Silence. "Hey, Kudou-kun, _Kudou_!"

Shinichi looked startled at him, and then at the files and nodded.

"Are you sure you don't prefer to stay at home today? I think you need to–"

"Megure-keibu," said Shinichi completely serious, "I'm fine, you just took me by surprise and I was unaware."

"That's what I'm telling you, Kudou-kun," replied the other, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You are never 'unaware'."

"I'm fine. Really." And with that, Shinichi walked over to his office with the large pile of files. He closed the door and put his work-to-do on his desk. Well, he sure was going to be entertained for a while.

There had always been whispers about how fixed his position was. Not that anybody doubted about his intelligence or skills, just that no newby before had had an office for himself only. Shinichi had insisted that he could share a desk in the main office as everyone else, but Megure had insisted he needed an office for his own, so people wouldn't bother him when he was working. Hell he was glad for it now.

He let himself fall into the chair behind his desk and took the first paper. It was the case Megure had been talking about. Being absent a whole week from work had delayed him a lot with the cases' archives. He started reading and checking with his memory that every detail was written down correctly.

It was an hour till someone knocked on his door, when he was finishing the fifth file of the day. He looked at the pile. It wasn't even a tenth part of the work he had left. Sighing, he told the 'intruder' to come in.

"Kudou-kun…"

"Oh, Takagi-keiji. Nice to see you. What's up?"

"Kudou-kun, we received a call from the 4th division. They need our help with a bank robbery. They have at least 50 hostages. Megure-keibu sent me to get you. We're leaving now. Are you coming?" He was gasping for air, seeming to must have run. It sure was a delicate situation if they had asked for reinforcements.

"Yes, sure," he said, standing up and following Takagi out of his office. "Where is it, anyway?"

"The situation is in The Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi on the 5th street, Ekoda district."

Shinichi felt a pang on his chest at the mention of said cityand then laughed at himself. He needed to stop thinking about that person at every moment. It wasn't right that a simple mention of a place would give him such a strange feeling all over his body. The mere memory of the amusing magician brought him a feeling of emptiness all over his chest. It was like a pang of electricity applied directly to his heart, something he could not control. Shinichi hadn't been able to stop thinking about him all this time, their last encounters, their fight, the way he had left him gone… How he had let Kaito run away and he had done nothing to stop him. It was difficult, but he had come to the conclusion that maybe it was better this way. To move on, to forget. They were complete opposites, but equally strong and he didn't doubt they would be able to put their time together in the past. Because, really, once their mission was over, they weren't meant to keep being friends, as acquaintances, as nothing really. However, he hadn't been able to get over him or anything related to Kaito. He hadn't been able to move on, but he would be, eventually.

He dismissed his thoughts as they entered the garage, looking for Takagi's car and seeing that two others squad cars were ready and waiting for only them.

When they arrived, five patrol cars were positioned in a semicircle around the bank entrance. Shinichi and Takagi exited the car and got closer to the rest of their division. The younger male looked at the bank. Metal curtains were pulled down except at the part the big bank door was. Two officers were backed against said curtain, guns prepared. Shinichi reached the spot where the rest was and Megure-keibu was already talking to someone.

"They already have shot someone in there," one of the officers in charge of the situation spoke. "We can't take more time. If we take too long, that person is going to die."

"So, what are their requests?" Shinichi inquired.

The man looked suspiciously at the young man, but then seemed recognize him and answered. "They want a helicopter in half an hour on the building's terrace. They planned this with anticipation, since it's the only bank in Tokyo that would allow something like that. I was about to contact the Central, but we're going for it now. They will leave the hostages inside the bank and once they leave, we will be able to enter and get the hostages."

"Then what are you waiting for? Do it. And then we can think how to proceed."

The man looked at Shinichi in a startled fashion and a little irritated for being told what to do by a recently graduated high-schooler. But as Megure nodded in approval, he limited himself to take out his radio and call the central.

Half an hour later, Shinichi found himself jumping to the top of the bank's roof from the side building. He and five more police officers were there, when the rest was still in the front, waiting for the signal to enter the bank.

The roof was small and the helicopter would be occupying most of it.

In that instant, the door opened and three criminals and a hostage arrived. The helicopter was few blocks awayand would be there at any moment. The policeput their guns down. The criminals were just a few meters from themand Shinichi was the one closer to them.

One of the thieves started putting some bags in the recently arrived helicopter and ordered the pilot to get off of it.

Shinichi noticed the hostage was the same body built as him, and while he was wearing a dark blue suit, the other was wearing a dark emerald one. Anyway, he knew it was his chance. Taking advantage of that moment of confusion, while the members of the gang were screaming at each other, he changed places with the hostage, who had been held by the man that was putting the bags in their escape ship. Luckily, neither of the criminals noticed.

One of the criminals, the gang's chief as he assumed, grabbed him and leaned the barrel of his gun against Shinichi's temple and threw him in the back of the helicopter. The rest of the group got on it and they started flying away.

They were in midair when the sound of the helices spinning was broken.

"Why did you do that? Why the hell did you shoot that man?" The robber in the co-pilot seat started to scream. He was shaking. "There was no need! They were about to give everything we wanted! What if you killed him? You're a frikkin' murde–"

The man that was pointing at Shinichi stood up and leant forward and hit the other's head with the barrel of his gun. Shinichi didn't think twice and in a second, he shot the man with a dart of his wristwatch, who fell back on the seat. The shocked pilot looked at Shinichi, but it was too late for doing anything already. The young detective had the robber's gun aimed at his head. There was nothing left the man could do.

"Go back. _Now!_"

The man glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. It was clear that he had lost, his companions already knocked out. He murmured something like _"Stupid incompetents, you can't count on anybody"_ and Shinichi brought the gun closer to his head. The robber sighed and turned the helicopter around, going back to the bank's area.

They landed safely and got off slowly, Shinichi still pointing the gun at the other man.

"Good work, Kudou-kun. We will have to take your statement later."

"Sure, Keibu," Shinichi replied.

They were in the street already. The robbers had been taking into custody as soon as they had arrived. Shinichi was sitting on the curb, sipping at a hot black coffee. He sighed. Sure he had wanted to clear his head, but this day had been too much.

Someone took a sit next to him, and he recognized the blond not even with a glance at him. His posture and the way he moved his body could belong only to this person.

"Kudou…"

"Hakuba…" Shinichi greeted him, half groan, half sigh.

"Iheard about your heroic venture."

"That was nothing," Shinichi said, still not looking at the other detective.

"It really was. But I have to agree with Megure-keibu that you don't look your best. I didn't expect you to though."

Shinichi got up and left inside his head, three times. He really didn't want to be was all this babbling about? Oh, but he knew what the detective wanted to get at.

"I mean, such a weekend, huh? When Aoko-san told me, I can't say I was surprised, but… Ran. Really?"

"Cut the crap now, would you Hakuba?" Shinichi turned around to face him. His expression was a serious one, because he knew Hakuba wouldn't stop until he had asked what he wanted to, so he better did it quick.

Hakuba limited himself to smile and glared at Shinichi suspiciously. "Have you talked to him?" There, point made.

"No."

"You didn't find him?" Hakuba asked as if it was the most stupid thing in the world. He himself knew of a certain magician whereabouts several days now, there was no way Shinichi hadn't found him.

"Of course I did."

"So?" Hakuba was lost now. He knew he couldn't be so wrong. What was happening was as clear as water.

"It's better this way."

"Oh. Is that really so? Or maybe you're just freaked out?"

Shinichi looked surprised at such vocabulary coming out from the English young man's mouth. He faced away from the other. Wasn't anybody going to let him be? "I-I… I don't know, Hakuba. I acted like a moron last time I saw him. I don't think he wants to see me now." Shinichi was looking at his own interlaced hands. He was embarrassed about hisconfession and could feel himself starting to blush.

"Don't be stupid. Did you see the name he was using? Of course he wanted to be found, to see you. He loves you."

Shinichi didn't know what to say at such statement. There wasn't any doubt in his voice. He knew that Hakuba being a detective, a great one, and being friend with them both would acknowledge their feelings, but heard him saying them aloud was totally shocking.

"I don't know." Shinichi finally managed to start talking again. "What if I go all the way to New York and he doesn't want me anymore? What if he doesn't even want to see me?" Shinichi murmured, looking for encouragement more than anything else, Hakuba realized.

He just smirked at the other detective. "I don't think that would be necessary." The blonde said, taking out a closed plastic bag which contained a little white card from this pocket.

* * *

_Okay, sorry if you were disturbed by the __Hakuba__OoC__ part. I just thought "hey, make him mad at __Shinichi__ too!", so that was the reason._  
_Be good and review me! I really want to know what you think.__  
__ Next chapter is the last one__._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey there! Sorry for the delay, but here it is: the last chapter of Morning. Thank you for staying in this romantic plot-less fic with me. I enjoyed it a lot. I hope you stick with me in future stories, hopefully better ones. About the chapter, in the middle there are some paragraphs in italics. That's because it's something that happened in the past, so don't be confused. It certainly gave my beta a hard time xD Well, onto the story. Please review after!_  
_tanteigirl69_

* * *

The night was perfect. The moon shone high in the sky and stars could be seen perfectly. It had been a good idea after all to announce the heist away from Tokyo. Here the city lights were far away, allowing to see the sky and its stars in a way you couldn't even dream about in Tokyo. In addition, he needed to stay away from there.

He looked at the beautiful landscape and focused on enjoying the night. The task force wouldn't be getting near in a while, as consequence of the 'super adhesive strawberry bubble gum tramp' they had fallen into.

He opened his fist and observed the heist prize. It hadn't been the first reason to make the heist here – or not in Tokyo, more accurately. He had just needed a distraction, but the new acquired diamond of the Takahashi family certainly did its thing. He held it under the moonlight, acknowledging that it wasn't Pandora, not that he had expected it to be. It was just a common diamond after all. Not much background history or weird stories of enchantments attached to it.

Anyway, now he had all his life to look for _her_, now that the B.O had been taken down. Shinichi and himself had fought shoulder to shoulder to do it and after two long years they had won. They had had to make sacrifices, but it was all worth it after all. And when it had ended, they had come back to everything they had left behind. Their families, their friends… and Shinichi had gone to Ran.

Surely, Kaito had missed that life terribly when he was away, but how he craved for spending a day with Shinichi alone now! His sarcastic tone, the smile in his face when he laughed at his jokes, the way his eyes would shine every time he solved a puzzle. He really missed that. But now, everything was different. He had left his side forever and he would never come back. It had all happened in a blink of an eye for Kaito and he wished he would have stayed open-eyed all the time to not lose sight of Shinichi, who had been his friend and his ally and then started to be more. Much more, because he had started to love him. Kaito didn't know how it had happened, why, or when exactly he had fallen in love. But he knew when he had realized it. Before their last fight, it had come clear that their adventure was coming to an end, good or bad, and he had known he would have to let go of Shinichi eventually and it hurt him. It hurt him so badly. The mere thought of being away from Shinichi made his heart ache. Like in that same instant.

He had confessed and, of course, had been rejected. He remembered how angry he had been when Shinichi had announced his marriage with Ran. Kaito hadn't wanted to admit it, but he had hoped. Hoped that Shinichi would feel the same way he did, hoped he would love him and would want to stay with him. But he had said it clearly, he wanted to marry Ran. Kaito had sensed Shinichi was feeling guilty because of Ran, but anyway, Shinichi had been clear about it, so he would step back.

And then, that night in the bar. They were 'celebrating' Shinichi's marriage. That was the night that had twisted Kaito's mind and changed everything. Because he had been more or less resigned about Shinichi, and definitely hadn't expected what had happened that night. He had just attended to it because Shinichi was still his friend after all. He hadn't had anything to celebrate for, but he wouldn't have let his friend down. Moreover, if he had been absent, it would have been suspicious that something wasn't right. Kaito would always cheer for his friend's happiness.

_They sat in a round table in a corner and he asked for whiskey. When the waitress came back, Kaito asked her to leave the bottle. That would certainly make things easier. Shinichi, Hattori and Hakuba were laughing and joking and then someone asked Shinichi about his plans for the honeymoon. He didn't have to hear that. Kaito stood up and went to the dance floor. He was totally boozed already and hardly could stay still. He remembered a beautiful lady coming up to him and the next thing he knew, they were snogging against a wall. _Great.

_And then Shinichi came to him and he seemed worried. He knew something was bothering him, so he followed him out of the bar. Some exchange of words he couldn't remember followed and they were in a cab going to Shinichi's home. He felt dizzy, but he didn't stop looking at Shinichi, demanding answers with his eyes. The other seemed upset, even angry. Kaito didn't understand what was going on. Had he done something wrong? A couple of minutes after that, they were out of the cab and entering Shinichi's apartment._

_Not a second after they walked through the door, Shinichi had pinned him to the wall and was kissing him. Shinichi smelt delicious and his kisses were all he had ever wanted. He had never been so happy in his life before. The feel of Shinichi's body, his hands coming to his body, making him feel wanted. Their kiss was long and passionate. He couldn't taste him though, the strong whiskey scent still on his taste buds. And they broke apart and Shinichi was looking at him with his lovely deep blue eyes. He locked his gaze with him, their foreheads together, not wanting to separate even an inch more from the other. And before Shinichi told him, he knew it. Kaito knew it from the look in his eyes and he had perfect knowledge of the words Shinichi was about to pronounce. _Kaito, I love you.

Kaito smiled. If he had known it was just alcohol talking, what would he have done? Would he have done it anyway? No, probably not. Not only because of Shinichi, because of him also. Because that night, it took a part of him away, a part that he probably wouldn't be retrieving anytime soon.

He heard some footsteps and adjusted his hat. Well, they had gotten out of his trap sooner than he had thought. He would make sure next time to make one more difficult. He waited until the door flew open and turned around to meet his guests.

"KID!"

"T-Tantei... kun?" Kaito blinked several times. Was he hallucinating Shinichi again? That must have been it. He had really gone insane.

"What's wrong, KID? Weren't you expecting me?" The hallucination was mocking him! Kaito tried to calm down. Shinichi was there, with him… but that was impossible.

"I thought you had a honeymoon to attend this week, Tantei-kun." Poker face back in its place.

"Change of plans." Shinichi shuddered at the implication and Kaito felt his whole world shake.

Silence came between them. They looked at each other, holding their gaze. And it was Shinichi who broke the connection, looking somewhere else in the dark sky.

"Why?" It wasn't KID's voice anymore. It was Kaito's, a broken voice which belonged to a broken man, who didn't want to hope too much.

"I'm sorry, Kaito." They were a meter apart only now. Kaito didn't know if he had approached Shinichi or vice versa, but it didn't matter then. A hand came to caress his right cheek and then two strong arms closed around him in an embrace. Kaito allowed it, but didn't do anything in response. He was too shocked.

Shinichi started whispering into his ear and Kaito shivered. "I've been so stupid and I'm sorry. I… I don't know how to say it. I know I hurt you, and I will never forgive myself for that. I made a mistake, and I truly regret everything I said. If you accept me, I'll make up for you. I can't stay away from you… Kaito, please, don't make me stay away from you."

Surprise, shock, anger, love… So much was passing through Kaito's head that he couldn't even stop himself to think about it.

"But, why?" Some babbling wasn't enough, he needed answers. What were Shinichi's intentions? Was he fooling him? He smelled him – maybe he was drunk again – but no. The only thing that reached his lungs was his intoxicating smell. He smell of nature, yes, like his own flowers and also soap. A fresh and extraordinary combination, as the detective himself.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I looked for you everywhere, I was too blind to realize. I didn't want to hurt her. But…" The detective gulped, trying to find the correct words, and he couldn't hide the regret and the shame in his eyes "Ran did figure it out. She… I… She said I am in love with someone else."

Kaito stared at him, surprised. "Is…" Kaito posed a hand on the detective's shoulder and looked at him directly into his eyes "Is she right, Shinichi?"

Shinichi separated from Kaito to take a better look at the thief. He was stiffened, but his eyes were shining as he had never seen them before and couldn't help but smile.

"Yes." Shinichi answered firmly, looking directly at beautiful indigo eyes. He didn't want to miss a second more. He wanted to act right now. He closed his eyes and grabbed the other's white jacket and started closing the gap between them.

The kiss was… _weird_. It was rough and wet to Shinichi, and… hairy? He opened his eyes to see two red eyes staring at him, white long ears and a tiny black nose. _What the…_ He lost grip of the jacket and it fell to the floor, a little white rabbit escaping throw the cloths. Shinichi yelped in surprise, what had he done to Kaito? Oh God, he had just turned him into a rabbit! Wait. That was impossible. He heard a slight chuckle and he turned around, just to see Kaito wearing now a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, Shin-chan? I mean, you realize you can't come back as if nothing has happened." Kaito was eyeing him with a frown and Shinichi just backed up a few steps, shaking a little. It was obvious. He himself wouldn't give his persona another chance. He couldn't blame Kaito. He was the one who had messed up.

"I-I… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry Kaito… I just…" Shinichi started stuttering, and he sighed. Kaito started laughing and approached Shinichi giving him a grin worthy of an Oscar. "I was just joking, Shin-chan." Kaito didn't think twice as he posed his lips gently on Shinichi and then started kissing him fiercely. He couldn't avoid laughing as Shinichi gaped skeptically inside the kiss. But then he started responding, eagerly leaning into it and deepening the kiss as their hands got lost in their hair and they couldn't say _what_ belonged to each one of them.

Nakamori-keibu made it to the roof just in time to see the show starting. On the edge of the roof was standing Shinichi Kudo looking at the sky. For a moment, the old man thought he was going to jump. It took several calls of his name for him to acknowledge their presence and Nakamori wondered if during the heist he had yelled that loud to get the young man deaf.

That was the moment fireworks starting to explode in the sky, illuminating everything in every possible color.

And even when Nakamori had made out the building from where they were coming out, and him and the rest of the task force had left the rooftop, Shinichi stood there, watching the sky and the remaining of the colorful spectacle, wondering if he might be seeing the thief again that night.

* * *

_I want to thank all of you who read this, especially those who left reviews. No matter what you say, you make my day people._

_Special thanks for MsBenzedrine for having beta'ed this from chapter… 4 I think? You did a great job girl! And you had been so patient with my bad timing for delivering the chapters. You're amazing :D I look forward to keep working with you!_

_PhantomAngela/GiggleTwins and kuroange1 : You both made an incredible job encouraging me to keep writing this. Thank you so much!_

_This goes dedicated to Alice The Walker too, with who I lost contact some time ago. Are you there somewhere?_

_I hope you have enjoyed this and want to keep reading me, because I certainly want to keep writing. Please review and let me know what you think, I will really appreciate it._


End file.
